No Such Thing As Coincidences
by callmerapunzel
Summary: Clary Fray is forced to move to California b/c of a job her mother is offered and attend a boarding school. She runs into a golden boy at the airport, but that won't be the last time she see's him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Clarissa we don't have all day! We'll miss our flight if you take any slower!" I heard my mom yell from outside. I growled and walked out my front door and slid into the cab next to my mother. I loved Brooklyn, I've lived here my whole life and now I just have to leave to go to some fancy boarding school in California with a bunch of snobby rich kids, how fun. On our way to the airport I was silent the whole time. As we were driving I was staring out the window as we passed by the streets of Brooklyn remembering all the memories I had here. I'm really happy and proud of my mom that she was offered such an amazing job at the Academy of Art in California as an art professor. Just like my mom I've been an art freak since I was born. I love the feeling of the pencil and brush in my hand as I zone out into my own bubble and just do what I do best. Even though I'm angry at my mom for making me leave Brooklyn and leave behind my best friend since pre school, Simon, I'm kinda excited to see what California has to offer.

I walk besides my mom to the front desk in the airport to get our tickets and put away our suit cases. Our flight isn't for another 30 minutes so I go to the bathroom before it's time for our flight. I look at myself in the mirror and try to tame my fiery red curls. I fix up my makeup so my emerald green eyes can pop. I'm wearing white skinny jeans, a blue denim shirt, black converse, and a gold Micheal Kors watch. I'm pretty small, just a little over 5 foot. Everyone teases me about my height but being short isn't so bad. As I glance at myself one more time in the bathroom mirror I walk out the door. As I'm walking out the door I run into something hard, and then I realize not something, but someone.

I quickly try to apologize "Shit, I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz."

I look up to see the person I ran into and I'm in awe. Golden blonde curls that hang below his forehead just a little match his eyes and they lock with mine.

He lets out a soft chuckle, "Don't even worry about it, it's okay." He gave me a sexy grin. Okay I'll be honest everything about him was sexy. He was so beautiful God's tears literally created him.

I smiled back at him and walked back to my mom as I cursed to myself about how much of an idiot I am.

"The flight to California will now be boarding." said the woman on the intercom.

My mother gave away our tickets as we entered the plane. We took our seats and the plane lifted off a little soon after. I never really had that much of a fear of planes, but I didn't particularly enjoy being thousands of feet up in the air so the sooner we were on the ground the better. Our flight to Cali was approximately 5 hours but it felt like forever. I tried sleeping to make the time go by faster but that didn't work so I took out my sketchbook instead. Drawing always made me feel calm and at peace. I let my hand go to work and let my mind go at ease. After awhile I got up to go to the bathroom. I've always hated bathrooms on planes they were always so awkward and cramped. As I was walking down the isles almost reaching to the restroom someone stands out of their seat and turns to go my way but collides into me instead. Great, not again.

Before I could apologize a familiar voice stopped me. "Looks like we meet again little Red. Twice in one day, you know some people would call that fate." The golden boy smirked as he looked at me. God, he was beautiful and he knew it too. You could just tell by the way he smirked with confidence.

"Or some people would call it a cockblock from going to the bathroom, now if you will excuse me-" I said as I tried to get around him but he just side stepped in front of me. We did this a couple times until I retreated and gave him an annoyed look. "Seriously? I really need to go to the bathroom unless you want me to piss on the fucking floor of the plane."

He let out a soft chuckle. "You're a feisty one aren't you Red?" He grinned. As much as I would've loved to continue staring at him, I really needed to pee.

I sighed "What do you want?" He moved his face closer to mine until we were only a few inches away. I could feel his golden eyes blazing into my emerald ones.

"Your name." he said while staying close to me. I didn't move back, God knew I wanted to move closer so then our lips would collide together but that was crazy since I barely even knew the guy. And what I did know of him was that he was arrogant and full of himself.

"My name? Wouldn't you like to know?" I said as I grinned while still looking into his eyes, I wouldn't show any weakness. His charms and smooth talking probably worked on every other girl he tried it on but I wasn't any other girl of course.

"Yes" he said while grinning "I would." I contemplated whether or not I should tell him. I'm on a 5 hour flight talking to an arrogant hot guy, why not have a little fun?

I moved closer, but far enough so our lips wouldn't be touching. "I could tell you my name" he looked down at my lips, distracted, I knew this was my chance to escape. I quickly slipped by him and turned around so I was facing him again. "Or I could continue to let the curiosity kill you." He looked surprised and I smiled before turning around and walking towards the bathroom. Me, 1. Golden boy, 0.

**Chapter 2**

After 5 long, annoying hours we were back on the ground. Relieved, I followed my mother outside the airport where my step dad Luke was waiting for us. My father left when I was young and my mom met Luke a few years later and fell in love. I'm grateful to have him in my life.

"Luke!" I shouted as I dropped my luggage and ran over to him as he lifted me up into a bear hug. "Clare, I've missed you, how are you doing?" Luke had left for Cali 2 weeks before us to move in the furniture and situate everything in the house for my mother before we showed up. I wouldn't be staying with them, since Alicante High was a boarding school with dorms. I was a little sad but I had a good feeling things would turn out really great for me.

"Great! How's the house looking?" I said as he released me from the hug. "Everything's looking good, I wish you could stop by and see for yourself but the first day of classes start tomorrow and you need to get your things moved in your dorm today." I gave him a sad smile.

"2 weeks without you were hell." My mother said while walking towards Luke and giving him a kiss. "Jocelyn, I couldn't agree more." They smiled at each other before grabbing the luggage and putting it in the trunk of Luke's black BMW. I slipped in the back seat of the car as my parents took the passenger seats. I stared out the window as we drove looking at our surroundings. Palm trees, beach boys riding on long boards, I could get used to California. I was broke from my reverie when we stopped in front of a huge building. It looked old that was for sure, but it had a nice taste to it. Historical, but classy. I got out the car and grabbed one of my suit cases as Luke helped with the other one. I walked up to the steps of the building with my parents following behind me. As I opened the door and looked around the place that I would be staying at for the next 2 years. It was as big inside as it was outside, as expected. The halls were long and seemed to never have an end. The glossy marble floors and white pastel walls definitely made it own up to looking classy. I walked into a room that had the words "Front Office" labeled above it. I walked towards what appeared to be the front desk of the office where a woman sat. "Excuse me." The woman looked up at me after I spoke.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The woman said. Luke approached closer to the desk and said "Hi, this is our daughter Clarissa Fray. I think we spoke on the phone a few weeks ago, she's new."

The woman's eyes widened as she remembered. "Ah, yes! Mr. and Mrs. Fray, I remember. Yes, I have Clarissa's class schedule and dorm key all ready, excuse me I'll only be a moment." She said as she stood up and walked to a room. When she came back she had a key and paper in both hands. "Here you are dear, and if you have any trouble with finding your room just remember that the levels on the floors match the number of year you're attending in school right now. All classrooms are on the first floor, 1-99. The second floor are for freshman students, dorm room numbers 100-199. The third floor are for sophomore students, 200-299. The fourth floor are for juniors, which would be you, are numbers 300-399. And the fifth floor would be senior students 400-499."

I thanked her and turned to my parents to say goodbye. After they left I looked at my map of the school the kind woman gave to me and followed the direction towards the elevator. I put my suitcases in and couldn't help wonder what the limit on this thing was. I had a lot of stuff, mostly clothes. The elevator dinged and opened showing the fourth floor. I walked out with my suitcases in my hands rolling behind me. I passed by the dorms looking for 354. After finally finding it I unlocked the door with my key and opened the door. The room was bigger than I expected it to be. It had two full size beds on both sides of the room. The left one I assumed was already taken because of the purple comforter already set on the bed. I knew I had a room mate but apparently she wasn't here at the moment. I was somewhat relieved. I wasn't usually close with girls, I didn't even have any friends that were girls really. I only had Simon, and that was enough for me.

I unpacked my suitcases and put my clothes in the closet that was next to my bed which was placed on the right side of the room. I put my black and white fancy comforter on my bed and placed some picture frames of my family and Simon on the shelves next to my bed. Finally satisfied, I decided I would go explore the place. After I locked my door I headed down the hall and into the elevator pressing the first floor button. I was hungry and I remembered the map showing the cafeteria on the first floor. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I walked out down towards the hall but not until I was bumped into, _again. _This was really getting old. I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw golden boy standing in front of me looking as shocked as I did.

"Little Red, twice in a day is fate. But three times in one day is _destiny._" He said grinning down at me.

I laughed at that. "Or God must really hate me." I said while looking up at him. I was flirting with golden boy. At least I think it was flirting, I never really bothered with guys back in New York, there were none that interested me. Though whatever this was, it was awfully fun.

He let out a soft chuckle and stepped closer towards me. "Since we'll be running into each other more often now that we'll be attending the same school, I'd like to know who exactly I'm running into." His voice was smooth and soft as the words came out his mouth. Oh god his mouth, I wanted to- no. Clary snap out of it. He was right though, we would be seeing each other more often, and I was as curious of who he was now as much as he was about me.

I let out my hand and said "Clarissa Fray, but everyone calls me Clary."

He grinned and took my hand bringing it up to his lips as he let them brush softly over my knuckles. He managed to never break his gaze while doing this which amazed me, but then again he probably did this with every girl. He dropped my hand and looked at me as he spoke.

"Jace Herondale. I'm _really _hoping to see more of you Clarissa. Although, I wish you wouldn't throw yourself at me every time. I know you like what you see but desperation isn't a trait I rather like." He smirked after he said that, sounding proud of what he said.

"Well lucky for you I don't care what Jace Herondale likes and dislikes." I winked at him and walked past him towards the cafeteria.

Jace Herondale is surely going to be a pain in my ass.


	2. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I really appreciate it considering since I've never actually wrote anything before and this is my first fan fic/story ever it means a lot to me for your kind comments. This was a short chapter but I have more so bear with me, I'm a huge procrastinator and love doing other things like sleeping and watching netflix anyways, enjoy **

**Chapter 3**

I walked into what they called the cafeteria, but I personally thought it was a ballroom because it was huge. I felt like somewhat of an outcast because of all the different groups of students hanging out with each other at the tables. I always got along with everyone at my old school so making new friends wasn't really something I was worried about. I walked over to one of the food lines not caring about the stares I was getting from some of the students. Some girls, mostly guys. It was weird, I mean I know I'm not ugly, but I think of myself as an average 16 year old girl. I grabbed myself a water bottle and a chicken and cheese panini. Most of the tables were full except one. I walked over and sat down not minding the loneliness. I pulled out my iPhone and started scrolling down twitter while occasionally taking a bite out of my sandwich every so often.

"You must be new." The black haired blue eyed girl said while sitting down across from me. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy." She smiled at me and I returned her one as well and introduced myself.

"How can you tell I'm new?" I asked her.

"Well most of us have been going here since freshman year and you're not really someone you could forget"

I laughed at that. "It's my red hair isn't it?" I asked her. She smiled and said "Yeah and you're really pretty unlike most of the girls here, fucking sluts. Anyways, what dorm room are you staying in?"

"Uh, 354."

"Oh my god we're room mates! I'm so glad I have someone I actually like for once." I was relieved that she was my room mate too. I was about to reply until Jace showed up behind Isabelle doing that little devilouish grin.

"Izzy, I see you've met Shortcake. Lovely isn't she?" Before Izzy could reply I shot back a response.

"Little Red, Shortcake, your creativity and imagination continues to surprise me Herondale."

"My creativity in bed would surprise you too."

"I bet it would." Neither one of us broke the gaze. That is until Izzy cleared her throat and spoke.

"Ooookay lovebirds as entertaining as that was, me and Clary should probably head back to our dorm since tomorrow is the first day of classes and all." We both stood up and started to walk out the cafeteria.

"See you later, Shortcake." Jace yelled from behind. I rolled my eyes and continued to follow Izzy out of the cafeteria.

"So, you wanna tell me what that was all about?" Izzy asked me.

"What're you talking about?"

"C'mon Clary, don't play dumb. You guys were obviously flirting and clearly have met before?"

"Yeah we met at the airport. Well not met, technically I ran into him and then he ran into me on the plane and wouldn't let me use the bathroom but yeah." Isabelle made an amusing look on her face and walked into the elevator as I followed after her.

"Just a warning, Jace is a player and can't keep his dick in his pants so don't go catching feelings."

I laughed. "Catching feelings for Jace Herondale is the last thing I'm worried about."


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Enjoy this chapter! I'm still very new at this whole writing thing so if anyone has any pointers or ideas please don't hesitate to say them, I'd appreciate it a lot! :-)**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm cock beeping in my ear. I turned my alarm clock off and stretched before getting out of bed. I looked over at Izzy's bed and found it slept in and empty. She was already awake, it was 6 am. Why would anyone in their right mind want to be up before 6 am? I haven't the slightest clue.

"You're awake, finally!" Isabelle shouted at me while coming out of the bathroom. She was already dressed and her long black hair was straightened.

"Jesus Christ, Izzy lower your voice it's too early for this shit." I said to her while rubbing my eyes still trying to get myself to wake up.

"I see you're not a morning person," she laughed "I'll choose your outfit. Go to the bathroom and get ready, we don't want to be late on our first day."

"No we wouldn't want that." I said sarcastically as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I went over to the sink, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I grabbed my makeup bag from under the sink and placed it on top of the counter. I've never really liked a lot of makeup on my face so I try to put as little as possible. I put on black liquid eyeliner on the top lid of my eyes and some mascara. Now it was time for my hair, the hardest part. Luckily for me, it wasn't as bad today as it usually is after I wake up. My curls were loose which made my morning much easier. I brushed through the curls and they hung down past my breasts. I used a fizz control spray on my hair to tame my fiery red curls and put on some fruity body lotion and spray. I walked out the bathroom and went over to my bed to find the clothes Izzy had picked out for me. A pair of black high waisted shorts and a black short sleeved crop top. Not too bad Izzy. I went into the bathroom again and locked the door. I changed into the clothes she picked out for me while slipping on my gold watch. I unlocked the door and walked back into the room. I put on a pair of socks and my black converse.

"Ready to go?" She asked me. I nodded my head and threw my backpack over my shoulder while following her out the door.

Izzy walked me to my first period class, which was biology. I was still getting the hang of this castle they called a school. When I walked in there was only two empty chairs in the back to sit in. So I made my way over and sat down while putting my back pack on the table. Right as the bell rang the devil himself walked in and his golden eyes immediately found mine. He was grinning while walking towards me and sitting down in the seat next to me.

"Morning Shortcake." He said while looking at me. I turned to look at him and I gave him a small sarcastic smile. "Morning Jace."

"Okay class! Welcome to Bio, I'll be your teacher . Before we get started I'm going to take roll."

After five minutes of "here" and "present" began talking about the class. Basic first day of class stuff, it wasn't really anything interesting. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying as I began to zone out. I broke out of my reverie as a hand rested on my bareless thigh. I didn't glance down or look at him. I knew what he was trying to do and I wasn't going to be the next girl in his parade of girls. Jace Herondale is a player, from what I've heard and seen for myself. I've seen him flirt in the halls with some slut named Aline, Izzy had told me. He began to draw circles and patterns around on my skin with his thumb. As soothing and calm it was making me I wasn't going to fall for it.

"That's all I have to say, the rest of the class period is yours." said. Thank God, I don't know what I would've done if he continued talking.

"So Shortcake, how are you liking Cali?" Jace asked me.

I turned to look at him and said, "I like it so far. Except there's this _really _annoying guy who won't seem to leave me alone, perhaps you've heard of him?"

He laughed at that. "You know Red, I like you. How about you and I hang out after school today? I'd _really _like to get to know you better."

I smiled. "Now who's the one being desperate?" Just then the bell rang for second period. I grabbed my back pack and stood up walking out of the classroom with Jace walking besides me. Ignoring him, I took out my schedule to see where I was going next. Drama, room 34.

"Looks like we have drama together little Red." He said while grinning at me. I couldn't see Izzy anywhere and I was basically a lost puppy in this place so I figured I'd take advantage of having the same class as Jace.

"Lead the way, Cassanova." I said while giving him a small smile.

Drama class was like biology. The teacher talked for half the class period and gave us the remaining of the time to do whatever we liked. Jace was sitting next to me with his hand on my thigh, _again. _But I pretended like it didn't bother me. Like the way there were sparks rushing throughout my whole body every time he touched me. I wasn't in the mood to talk, especially not to Jace, so I pulled my sketch book and pencil out from my bag. I set my sketch book down on the desk in front of me and opened to a new page. Just as I was about to draw that arrogant voice was in my ear again.

"Need a model?" he said whispering into my ear. He was close, really close and it was driving me crazy. _Clary get your shit together._

Still staring down at my sketch book I replied back to him. "Are you offering?" As much as I hated myself for thinking it I really wanted to draw him. He was beautiful to look at, of course, and to put that beauty down onto paper was really pushing me on edge.

"Only if you hang out with me today after school." I turned to look at him, forgetting that he was still so close, inches from my face. "Deal." I said. He grinned, satisfied, and leaned back into his chair trying to pose.

I laughed. "No, just look casual. The more natural it looks the better." He changed his facial expression and started to look more relaxed as to show that he understood. He stared at me while I drew him. Like I always did when I had a pencil in my hand, I zoned out and only saw Jace. It felt so nice to draw someone so beautiful. If only he wasn't so arrogant and cocky his personality would be just as beautiful too. After finishing up my last touches, satisfied with my work, I picked up my sketch book and handed it to Jace. His eyebrows were raised as he looked at the paper.

"Clary, you're really good." He said to me. There was no sarcasm, no arrogance in his voice. It was soft, gentle, and it gave me goosebumps all over my skin.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and he handed me back my sketch book. The bell rang and I put it in my back pack before getting up to leave.

"I'll be by your dorm around 6 for our date."

"It's not a date."

"If you say so." He winked at me and left. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and took out my schedule to see my next class. Art, room 47. Finally, a class to look forward to.

The day went by like that, teachers talking almost all class period and lunch with Izzy. She introduced me to her other friends she sat with. Alec, who was her brother, Magnus, Alec's boyfriend, Maia, and Jace. We didn't talk, we just caught each other looking at one another from time to time. After lunch I went to my afternoon classes and the process of teachers talking half the class, or the whole class, repeated. It was around 6 when there was a knock at my door. I walked to the door and opened it to find Jace standing before me, grinning, as usual.

"Ready for our date Red?"

"It's not a date. But if it makes you feel better to think that it is by all means, go ahead." I said to him smiling. I put on my converse and walked out the door closing it behind me. Walking besides Jace I couldn't help but wonder where it was we were going.

"So Romeo, where are you taking me?" I asked him playfully.

He smirked and said, "It's a surprise." We walked in silence as we passed through the noisy hallways filled with students having conversations with their friends outside their dorm rooms. We walked at the end of the hallway until we reached the elevator. Jace pressed the down button and within 30 seconds the elevator doors opened and we walked inside. As soon as the doors were closed I was pushed against the elevator wall with strong hands at my waist. Jace was close enough for my lips to brush on his as I tilted my head up to look at him. His eyes were filled with lust and desire, as much as I wanted to close the gap between him I wouldn't let myself give in so quickly. I won't be like the other girls, I'm different. Even though my heart was pounding in my chest and my whole body was craving for his I managed to speak calm enough to sound like Jace being up against my body had no effect on me.

"Is this part of the date?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

He grinned. "I thought you said it wasn't a date?"

I was too surprised by my own words to say anything so I just continued to stare up at him, admiring the view while I had it. Thankfully the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Jace broke away from me and walked out like nothing ever happened leaving me confused. He turned around and said, "Coming?"

I was still lost for words so I nodded and walked out of the elevator and caught up with him. We were on the first floor going a way I've never seen before. Then again I felt like that whenever I walked through the halls. Minutes of walking in silence passed until a door appeared in front of us. I assumed it was locked because Jace pulled a key out of his pocket and inserted the key into the lock, unlocking it and opening the door.

"Do I even want to know why you have that?" I asked pointing to the key in his hand. He laughed and said, "Probably not." He let me go through the door first and I was surprised when I realized the door led outside. We seemed to be in the back of the school. There were huge yards of green grass and palm trees, and on top of a small hill there was a blanket spread out on the ground with a picnic basket. I was shocked that he would put in effort to do something like this. He smiled at my surprised expression and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the blanket. When we reached it he sat down and gestured for me to do the same, so I did. He started opening the basket and taking out some food.

"Hungry?" he asked me. I nodded. "Good because I make some mean sandwiches." He said grinning and opening a bag of bread and other ingredients I wasn't paying much attention to because I was too busy looking at him.

"You know, it's not polite to stare."

"You don't mind it though, you like when people stare at you because you know you're nice to look at."

He turned to look at me, still grinning. "Are you saying I'm nice to look at Clarissa?" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"So," I said, "How many girls have you done this with? What number am I?" He looked at me with a soft and calm expression.

"You're the first." He said. And there it was again, that soft caring voice. I was shocked and he must've noticed it to because of what he said next.

"Do you really think I do this with every girl? I don't. Those girls you see me with in the halls don't mean anything to me and half the time they're the ones throwing themselves at me. They're just flings to have fun with when I'm bored, they're all the same. But not you, you're different."

"Different because I'm the only girl who isn't throwing their self at the _amazing _Jace Herondale?"

He laughed. "I am pretty amazing aren't I?" I rolled my eyes and hit him on the shoulder playfully. He then handed me a sandwich and I started eating it. There was one thing he was right about, he did make some mean sandwiches. After we finished eating it was starting to get dark out so we packed up and began walking back inside. Once inside he locked the door behind us and made our way towards the elevator. We were silent most of the time but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was peaceful. He pushed the button for the fourth floor once we were in the elevator. Jace was leaning against one of the walls across from me, staring, as I was doing the same.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." I said. He laughed at that and I smiled. "Unless you're thinking about pinning me up against the wall again."

He started walking towards me and were close again. My back against the wall and his hands on the wall between my head locking me in his space. He leaned in, thinking that he was going to kiss me, but instead move over to my ear, his lips barely hovering over it.

"Only if you want me to, Clarissa." His voice was seductive and it sent chills all over my body. Before anything else could happen the elevator doors opened and I ducked under his arms and walked out. We walked side by side to my dorm until we finally reached it. I was getting my key out as he leaned against the doorway smiling.

"I had fun Clary. I have a feeling we'll be getting much, _much, _closer." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, his lips were soft and I craved to turn my face so our lips would be locked instead but stopped myself, and with that he was gone. Leaving me expressionless once again.


End file.
